GOAL: To determine state-of-the-art of Quality Assurance in Nuclear Medicine and to arrive at a consensus on a program of Quality Assurance that will ensure cost effectiveness and optimum performance of Departments of Nuclear Medicine. OBJECTIVES: To determine optimum ways of implementing and/or improving programs in Nuclear Medicine. Identification of components to be subjected to Quality Control to achieve the above. Definition of minimum requirements to serve as guidelines for implementation of Quality Assurance programs. Identification of organizations responsible for specific aspects of such programs. Publication of presentations and recommendations on requirements will be included in a monograph detailed with the current status of Quality Assurance in Nuclear Medicine. Organizations represented and tentative program - see attachment #2.